


Being scared

by Jazminelaine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepless nights, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazminelaine/pseuds/Jazminelaine
Summary: wade isn't sleeping well but peter helps. First timer here be gentle!





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever having the balls to write something. Love feed back.

He looked over at him. All Wade ever thought while staring at the handsome sexy man was ' why the fuck is he with me?' Gotten over the faze of ugly scars and a beaten up mug he learned that Peter really didn't care about his looks. He loved him. Seeing his lazy smile in the morning or that kiss goodnight was a real reminder of how much Peter loved him. It scared him. It made him jumpy. He looked around in the dark as if there was an escape to this. He wanted to jump from the bed and sit on the sofa with his head in his hands. Wade listened to Peters quite soft snores. They settled him for the moment. He slowly climbed over him while peter moved in his sleep with a soft whimper. Standing over peters sleeping body wade sighed heavily, cranking his neck up to stare at the blank ceiling as if that held all the answers. He quickly set off to the bathroom to keep himself and his mind busy.  
Standing over the toilet with one hand against the wall he breathed in and out. He could either speak his mind and tell peter the truth. How he felt like just putting a bullet in his head would feel or to see blood come running down his body. He didn't want to worry or to hear the same old thing. " I love you wade please don't hurt or kill yourself you mean so much to me". He didn't want to the same thing over and over. He knew by now that Peter was right. That this was childish and stupid but this was how he felt deep inside. He was ugly and rotten to the core. Peter was perfect and deserved better. ' just leave'. The thoughts burned into his skull. It would be easy. To walk away now. Realizing he had been just standing over the toilet without really peeing he pulled up his pants and walked back into the room. Without second thought he climbed back over peter and stare up at the wall. He did this most nights. Unable to sleep with haunting memories of weapon x and peoples unforgiving words in his mind. He looked over at the sleeping man and wanted better for him. Closing his eyes finding some kind of peace for that minute of sleep before he felt a hand touch his arm. Looking over and squinting in the dark he saw a sleepy peter holding his arm.  
" what's wrong wade?"  
" nothing baby boy just had to pee go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you"  
" are you sure your okay? You haven't sleep I can feel you moving around over there"  
Wade laying on his side stared at him till peter finally opened his chocolate brown eyes. With a small smile he snuggled closer to wade " hi". Wade kissed the smaller man on the forehead with all his heart " hi yourself ". Peter knew wade was having his self doubt moments and never really knew what was the right thing to do.  
" you know I love you?" Peter whispered into wades neck. Wade only nodded slowly trying to wrap his mind around his this amazing person could love him. Peter leaned up to kiss wade on the lips softly. Pulling away just enough to say" your the most amazing man in my life. No words can thank you for being with me. No words can help right now with your head but the more I say this you will believe it. I'm in earth shattering mind blowing in love with you Wade Wilson. Never forget it my love"  
All Wade could do was hold Peter close to his chest. "Need you to tell me that every day then baby boy"  
" I promise" kissing wade softly on the cheek before closing his eyes and falling on his back to the bed.  
" I love you more" wade whipered as he pulled peter up to hold close to his chest and close his eyes for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I can do details and good smut and all that but for my first time I wanted small and cute. I have this feelings now. Depression and self hate are a bitch.


End file.
